golemarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Rangers of the Oath
Overview The Rangers of the Oath were formed through an unlikely alliance between two powerful Mercenary Kings. This Elite Unit operates deep in unfriendly territory, seeking out legendary relics from both Zikia and Urugal myths. Lore No record exists of a meeting between Vanya, Patriarch of the Samula Tribe, and Izvari, Khan of Clan Sunu except the one reverberating in the hearts and minds of the elite Knights who knelt before their leaders and accepted an oath that bound them together on the quest that will likely be their deaths. While the two faction are far from allied - or even friendly - this elite ranger unit has set aside their ancient grievances so they may operate deep in Uruk territory, close to the Durani Empire border. Their quest is to locate a cache of legendary relics that appear in both people's myths. The relics contain the secrets of creating Colossi - a goal that the Clan and Tribe Knights are all willing to die for. Members of the Unit Dramati leads the Samula members of the Rangers, while Nikara leads the Urugal members of the unit. Golems and Abilities RELICS ON THE FIELD OF BATTLE As a reflection of the Rangers’ devoted pursuit of Relics, all four Golems share the same passive bonus when using a Relic. When the Relic is consumed in its normal one-time use, the Golem also immediately gains 40 Health. In addition, each of the four exclusive Knights for the Rangers of the Oath has a unique passive ability that applies while the Sworn Golem still carries an unused Relic. This combination creates a compelling challenge for the Mercenary Kings player: benefit from your Knight’s passive ability for as long as possible, then use your Relic at just the right time for an additional Health boost. These Rangers are survivors, pledged to return to their peoples only when their mission is accomplished! THE SWORN WOODGUARD, commanded by Blood Knight DRAMATI The Zikia Blood Knight Dramati has mastered his Sworn Woodguard to the point where for 1 AP he can grant his Golem Nimble movement and 1 extra Movement Point for the rest of the Round. Unimpressed by enemies that aggressively push their attacks, his passive ability grants 10 additional Armor against attacks that are in Cooldown. Dramati can combine this with the Woodguard’s Protecting Pummel attack, which grants all allies in the Region 5 Armor (and the Sworn Woodguard itself). Dramati is truly a determined Knight, capable of achieving a total of 25 Armor against an attack in Cooldown, even without the help of an Ancient One! THE SWORN COLLECTOR, commanded by Golem Knight INASA TAL The Sworn Collector is a fast Golem that prioritizes aggression over safety. Like the normal Corpse Collector, it has an attack that picks up the Target and carrys it to an adjacent Region. However when the Sworn Collector lands after this attack, it does 10 Damage to all Golems in the Region, including itself! Inasa Tal commands the Sworn Collector so skillfully that when she carries an unused Relic, her attacks lose 2 Cooldown when they hit, offsetting the 2 Cooldown they would have gained normally, allowing her to keep on pummeling her foes! In the App Inasa Tal is currently listed as Simati Tal in the Golem Arcana app (8/3/2015). THE SWORN CREEPER, commanded by Golem Knight LAUKYA ZAURI In the same defensive vein as its Woodguard brother, the Sworn Creeper’s Spore Cloud attack damages enemies, but grants allies in the Region a substantial 20-point boost to their Dodge. While Laukya Zauri commands the Sworn Creeper and still carries a Relic unused, the Golem gains Armor equal to half its current Dodge. This passive ability gives the Creeper a starting Armor bonus of 4, which jumps to 14 from a successful Spore Cloud. That’s one tough Creeper! THE SWORN FIEND, commanded by Blood Knight NIKARA THE COLLECTOR Although the Rangers’ company consists primarily of smaller Golems, they have a single Titan in their company. The Sworn Fiend’s Point Blank attack is so powerful it ignores 10 points of enemy Armor and knocks it 3 Regions backward. Like its regular counterpart, the Sworn Fiend rewards risky play by shooting at enemies already engaged in Melee combat with the Fiend’s allies. Its Revitalizing End attack heals all allied Golems in the Target Region—if it manages to deliver the killing blow. The Blood Knight Nikara the Collector commands the Sworn Fiend. While carrying a Relic, his Fiend ignores all Terrain Movement penalties, helping get up on Elevated Terrain or into Cover. Nikara can also empower his next attack to steal 4 Mana from any enemy it hits. Category:Unit